I'm Sorry, Son
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Doctor Bleak alerted the parents of every student about the changes at Hollow Fields. What happens when the McGinty's show up? Parent Chronicles: 2


**Disclaimer: I own Mom and Dad McGinty.**

**Note: The second installment of my Parent Chronicles series.**

I'm Sorry, Son

Claude breathed in and out. In and out, slowly. It took thirty seconds plus, but the urge to strangle the red-head abated. For now. She just would not stop going on about her parents, who, shortly after they moved to Nullsville, announced that they were having another kid. Currently, she was gushing about the sex of the baby. He was just glad that she'd exhausted the topic of possible names.

Where was Carmen when you needed her? She would have at least had more of an interest in Lucy's girlish fantasies. _Speak of the devil, _he thought as the raven haired girl bounded over to them. She was huffing so heavily that she wasn't able to speak, so Francine had to tell them the news. Apparently, she'd been researching in Doctor Bleak's office when the receptionist came in and announced his parents arrival. Claude felt a sense of déjà vu settle over them...

Then he thought, _Crap _as the news sunk in. "Remind me to kill the box later," he exclaimed, running for the said box's office. He barely had a start when he heard two sets of shoes pounding along behind him, one a tad more lagging. They arrived at the office just as Miss Notch, Doctor Bleak in her hand, walked out the door, two sour faced adults trailing along behind her. The man was a carbon copy of his son, or rather, vice versa; and his mom was a woman out of time. Utterly blond, and utterly beautiful.

"Mom, Dad," Claude called.

"Claude," his mother said, icy demeanor thawing for the present. The thirty-something odd woman had hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls and golden eyes flecked with black dots. She had a habit of stealing men's breath away every time she entered a room. Claude didn't understand it, but to each his own. "Who are these two lovely ladies?" she asked, smiling warmly.

Lucy, not sensing the hostility in her words, smiled widely and held out her hand. "I'm Lucy Snow. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McGinty."

"Lucy… What a pretty name. How long have you been going to Hollow Fields?"

Claude wanted to stop her from answering, but he knew from experience that trying was pointless. "About six months, though the last three have been the best. The Windmill's gone and so is Miss Weaver. And I made friends, which is the best! Even if they didn't like me at first."

_Stop stop stop, _Claude preyed. She'd ponied up too much information all ready. Who knows what his mother would do with it? "Oh… What's your favorite class?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Claude stepped in front of her and put a hand on her mouth before she could utter a syllable. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, letting the red-head go.

Mrs. McGinty leaned back slightly. "We came to pick up Meg. Professor Bleak feels that it's in her best interest to move her so that her condition might improve. Your father and I agree with his decision. We were on our way to retrieve her before you arrived."

"So you weren't planning on seeing me?"

"I'm afraid not, son," his father input. "With that Stinger in your bloodstream, we thought it would do more harm than good to let you know that we were here."

I felt my blood pressure rise. Lucy put her hand on my back reassuringly. It didn't help. He had the overwhelming desire to smash Doctor Bleak's box. _Where did I leave my hammer? _"Did you ever consider that maybe it would have been nice to see you?" His words were like ice.

"No," his mother replied. "Your studies are far more important."

"Whatever," Claude said, turning and grabbing Lucy's shoulder, propelling her down the hallway. Carmen grabbed her hand and helped Claude pull the reluctant girl along. "We have a friend to liberate."

His mother look puzzled for a moment, but quickly recovered, and, determined to have the last word, shouted, "Have fun playing with your little girlfriend. It was nice meeting you, Lucy!"

Claude felt his cheeks heat up. They blazed when Lucy turned back and waved with her free hand. "You too!" she replied.

"You shouldn't have done that," Claude said, banishing the red from his cheeks, turning them a ghostly pale once more.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't tell me what to do! And if your grip weren't so mechanical, you wouldn't be shoving me along either."

Carmen chuckled. "Nice description… It fits him so well. Heck, he might as well be one of his beloved robots."

Lucy shuddered, no doubt thinking about Miss Weaver. "Thanks… I guess."

"I meant it as a compliment," Carmen amended, noticing her flub.

"I know," Lucy smiled. Claude grimaced, knowing that this was now going to turn into a running joke.

Suddenly, Summer bounded into view, smug. "Hey, McGinty, your folks are here, and it looks like they don't want to see you."

"I know," he replied.

Her jaw dropped. "I missed something again?!"

"And what a something it was," Claude said, letting a little satisfaction at her distress leak in.

Summer started stomping, lavender hair flying everywhere. "NO!"

**And that ends the McGinty's. I feel like I made them crueler than I needed to… Ahh well.**

**QOTD: Who's family should I write about next? Summer, Carmen, or Francine?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
